It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,860 that stabilizers each comprising a rod with a weighting element at one end be mounted on the forward face of a bow and extend forwardly thereof and that they may also be mounted on opposite sides of a bow and extend outwardly from the sides thereof. It has also been proposed, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,142, that stabilizers of this kind be mounted on opposite sides or on the rear face of a bow and extend rearwardly of the bow on opposite sides of the bow string so as to balance any other forwardly extending stabilizers which be attached to the bow. It is also suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,142 that universal joints be employed to vary the level angle of the rearwardly extending stabilizers.
A conveniently adjustable means for mounting a pair of stabilizers of the kind described so that they may be extended outwardly at various angles from opposite sides of a bow both horizontally and vertically is a highly desirable accessory. Such an arrangement enables the individual archer to fine tune an individual bow to achieve the optimum consistancy of the flight of arrows of particular weight and spine. It is also desirable to include means in such adjustable mounting means to clearly indicate adjusted angular positions of the stabilizers and to provide for the convenient locking of the stabilizers in an adjusted position and their release therefrom.
An object of this invention is to provide a generally new and improved stabilizer mounting device which provides for the variable angular extension of a pair of stabilizers both horizontally and vertically from opposite sides of a bow.
A further object of the invention is to provide an adjustable stabilizer mounting means including a pair of stabilizers comprising a rod with a weighting element at one end which provides for the infinitely variable angular extension of the stabilizers from opposite sides of the bow.
A further object is to provide means for indicating the angular positions of the stabilizers.
A further object is to provide a novel and convenient means for releasably securing the stabilizers in an angularly adjusted position.